


Sweet & Salty

by wonhoshi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Barista Changkyun, Barista Jooheon, Barista Kihyun, Budding Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hate to Love, M/M, Model Hyungwon, Model Wonho, Rivals to Romance AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhoshi/pseuds/wonhoshi
Summary: This one (admittedly cute) barista has it out for Hoseok and he's tired of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my random writing spree. I may make this a two shot because I kinda want to get deeper into their professions and also I'm a sucker for budding romances.

“Hoe Succ?”

A voice called out into the decently busy café, bustling with people coming in and out for their morning caffeine boosts. Everyone looks up and around, trying to find who had such a vulgar name put down for their drink. When no one gets up, people begin to assume it’s a prank name or a bad friend who decided to embarrass someone else. When a drop dead gorgeous man in a leather jacket gets up and claims the drink with his head hung low, it can be said that no one expected it.

Hoseok groans at the dimpled man holding his coffee out for him, obviously stifling some laughter trying to maintain at least _some_ professionalism. He shakes his head and reaches for the drink, looking behind the man to the other few employees behind him. He searches for a head of pink, finding it hunched over in laughter alongside another man who was trying to whisper something in his ear. The pink haired man straightens up at his words, eyes finding Hoseok’s immediately. The man smirks at Hoseok, scrunching his nose in victory as he returns to mixing some kind of expresso at the station next to him.

This wasn’t the first time this had happened, in fact it was probably the 6th time just this week.

For some odd reason, the barista (who _always_ worked here, _when in the hell does he even sleep?_ ) always had it out for him, always messing up his name on his drinks. No matter when it was, morning, noon or night, this little pink haired (and admittedly sort of cute) guy would always be there to be a little shit. Hoseok hadn’t even done anything to him! If anything, this guy should be nice to him for all the business Hoseok brings, buying coffee and tea day and night when he doesn’t have work.

He tried to enunciate every time, the first few times Hoseok had thought he’d just heard his name incorrectly. It wasn’t exactly a very common name so he gave the guy the benefit of the doubt. But even then, he’d always get some butchered version of his name, his favorite being ‘Hoe Succ’ spelt exactly like that.

He didn’t get why he was so adamant on ruining his day with this little joke. Maybe the job got boring from time to time and they do it to easy targets? Either way, Hoseok had enough of this cute little guy and his cute smile every time he’d pick up his drinks. No amount of attraction could make up for the anger that bubbled every time he would come and order from them.

One day he’d had enough.

It was the early morning, Hoseok had a photoshoot in the early afternoon so he needed a quick pick-me-up before going to the venue. That damned guy was behind the counter, the only other employee visible being the dimpled man that laughed at him before. He didn’t want to deal with this guy but since he had no choice, he figured he’d end it once and for all.

He stomped up to the counter, wrapped up in a stylish coat and scarf and he swept his hand through his blond locks in frustration. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the man to look up from the monitor at his register, eyes locked on the screen and tongue in-between his teeth in focus. Hoseok wanted to be mad, to be _that_ customer. But he took notice of the barista’s face, finding him unbelievably attractive in the moment. He wasn’t sure if the guy was being a dick and pretending not to notice Hoseok in front of him or if he genuinely had something important on the monitor that required his attention at the moment.

Maybe this guy wasn’t all that bad.

Hoseok never really put much thought into it, always assuming this guy was just out to get him. But with a face like that, could he really be all that bad? Hoseok felt bad, this guy was probably just trying to get a laugh, brightening the day of his coworkers. After all, every time his name would get yelled out, at least two of them would laugh. Working here day and night looks like it could get stressful and a few harmless jokes would help lighten the mood.

“Um, sir?”

Hoseok looked up to find that he was staring at this guy while he was trying to get his attention. Hoseok felt his face heat up and adjusted his scarf to bulk up a little more around his neck, hoping he could bury his most likely red face in it.

“Sorry, what did you say?” Hoseok asked, quietly cursing his lisp on the ‘s’ syllables.

“How can I help you?” The guy questioned, eyes looking up and down at Hoseok’s clear embarrassment. Hoseok cleared his throat and asked for his usual, a tall double chocolate chip frappe with extra whipped cream and chocolate drizzle. It was terrible for his diet, he knows this. As a model, his body is supposed to be some sacred temple and he’s _supposed_ to watch what he eats but he refuses to give up his sweet tooth. He just makes up for it by spending extra time in the gym. He’d probably be there anyways so might as well get something out of it other than chiseled abs and solid pectorals.

“Right. Name?” The man asked, pink hair swishing as he reached for the cup and uncapped a marker with his mouth. He prepared the tip of it on the cup, eyes meeting Hoseok’s as he waits for his answer. His mouth was still around the marker cap but his smirk was evident in his mischievous eyes, as they squinted in a mocking manner.

Hoseok wanted to kiss the damn expression off his cute face.

He sighed and closed his eyes, knowing full and well the trouble he was about to experience. He opened them and said his name, clearly emphasizing the beginning and end of his name. The barista let his jaw go slack, letting the marker cap drop from his mouth as he eyed Hoseok.

“I-I’m sorry?” He stammered, head shaking in disbelief.

“You heard me. It’s Ho-seok. Spelled H-O-E space S-U-C-C.” Hoseok smirked as he confidently took away the one toy this guy had. The employee looked at Hoseok, eyes devoid of the smugness it has just moments prior. As much as Hoseok began to sympathize with the man, he decided that he should still be allowed some fun of his own. It was the very least he could do after everything he’s had to go through as of late.

The man just nodded dumbly and wrote something on the cup, handing it to the other guy to make. The employee looked at the name and back at his coworker, eyes asking a silent question that Hoseok couldn’t decipher. He figured it was nothing and gave the cute guy his card, telling him to add a $2.00 tip and winked at him. The man was obviously flustered, cheeks flushing a color similar to his hair as he fumbled with the card in his hand. He thanked Hoseok for his generosity and Hoseok nodded, licking his lips and walked away towards the stools by the counter.

He pulled out his phone and texted his fellow model, Hyungwon, asking him when he planned to head to the venue so Hoseok wouldn’t be there too long by himself. He knew his coworker liked to sleep in plenty and usually ran late but their managers never minded it because Hyungwon always credited his beauty and vanity to the amount of rest he got. Hoseok wished he could just sleep and be beautiful like him but unfortunately he needs to put in work to be the handsome man he is today.

Deep in thought, he almost missed his name being called for his drink but something had caught his attention this time around.

“Hoseok?”

The said man looked up from his phone, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The man with the dimples handed him his drink, giving him a small smile and nod and then turning to return to other drinks. Hoseok grabbed his drink and turned the cup, eyeing the smudged marker on the side.

It read, in small near cursive letters:

_Hoseok_

_Sorry about before_ _:)_

 Hoseok scoffed in disbelief at the sight and looked up to find the pink haired worker looking straight at him, eyes soft and a cute smile on his pink lips. Hoseok smiled back, waved and headed out. Maybe this guy wasn’t so bad after all. He sipped his drink the whole drive to his venue and when he got there, he still had that goofy grin plastered on his face.

“What’s gotten into you?” Hyungwon questioned while trying to sneak a sip of his frappe. Hoseok snatched the drink away from his vicinity and just shook his head.

“Just a good day, that’s all.”


End file.
